


My Dear Acquaintance

by akissontitan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aromantic Character, Demisexual Character, First Kiss, First Time, Greysexual Character, M/M, Trans Male Character, eren is only a baby, theyre like 17 in this i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akissontitan/pseuds/akissontitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Jean’s fault. He could have played that kiss off as a joke, made a big show about it and gotten everyone laughing. Why did he have to go and make it so.. nice? Why did Jean’s douchebag lips have to feel so good on his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear Acquaintance

**Author's Note:**

> Grey-ace and aromantic eren with trans boy jean hella, hell yea, he’ll ye
> 
> this was meant to be pwp but it's like the longest thing ive written in two years isnt that pathetic.

“Eren, it’s your turn again! Truth or dare?” Reiner grinned at him, obviously chuffed with where his spin of the bottle had landed.

Eren rolled his eyes, lifting his head from Armin’s shoulder only long enough to shoot the bottle in the middle of the room a glare. It had landed on him four times in the last half hour, which everyone else loved because they knew that they could give him the most ridiculous dares and he’d do them, if only out of pride. He shoved the remainder of his warming beer in Armin’s hand and sat up, mouth curled into a snarl as he begrudgingly addressed the challenge.

“Da-”

“Eren picks truth this time.”

All eyes darted to Mikasa, perched on the armrest of the lounge chair Annie was sat in. Her expression remained sharp, had stayed that way all night, despite Eren knowing for sure that she’d had a considerable amount of tequila back when the party was in full swing.

“It’s been a long night, he’s exhausted, give him a break.” Her eyes met his, “Isn’t that what you were going to pick, Eren? Truth?”

Eren scowled. She was right, of course – he’d spent most of the night going hard and he was already starting to feel drowsy and sick, even though it was only a couple hours past midnight. He was also kind of worried that he wouldn’t survive another jump off the roof, not that he’d admit that to anyone.

“Fine, whatever, truth.” He tried to roll his eyes again as he spoke, but found that it made his head spin too badly for it to be worth the effort. Mikasa was probably right, he needed to cool down.

Reiner wrinkled his nose but didn’t complain, to his credit. After a moment of pondering silence he addressed the group, speech slightly slurred. 

 

“Anyone got a truth for ‘im?”

Eren watched Jean from across the room as he leaned forward and smirked, affixing Eren with the kind of steely, fox-like smirk that only came with being picked as designated driver for the night.

“I got one. Eren Jaeger, are you a virgin?”

It was obvious from his purposely over-emphatic speech that Jean was asking purely to antagonise him, and knowing that made Eren’s face flush red with anger far more than the embarrassing nature of the question did.

“Fuck’s sake, Jean, you’ve asked me every time we’ve played this shitty game for the last year, I’m _pretty sure_ you know the answer by now, but since you’re obviously _obsessed_ with my dick, I’ll..”

Eren glanced ever so slightly towards Armin. Armin took a swill of beer and muttered ‘reiterate’ under his breath.

“..I’ll reiterate. Yes, _Jean Kirschtein_ , I am a virgin. Glad you find that so hilarious. Dickface.”

Eren glared at Jean until he saw Mikasa giving him a warning expression, and figured he better back down before he got in too much trouble. He was too tired for a real fight, and no one else seemed to be interested in their exchange anyway. The two of them had been having spats for years, so much so that no one in their immediate friend group really cared any more, much to Eren’s displeasure. Who’s side were they on? Didn’t they realise Jean was a huge asswipe? Did they think _he_ was the asswipe?! 

When Armin gently tapped his arm he realised it was his turn to roll, so he lazily extended a foot and kicked the bottle with it, gently enough for it to only spin once or twice before landing on Jean. Eren snorted. _Figures._

“So truth then?” Eren chuckled as he met Jean’s eyes again.

“What’s that meant to mean, asshole?” Jean stood up from his spot on the floor and puffed out his chest a little, although Eren knew it was all for show.

“You’re all talk, no walk, is what I mean. There’s no way you’d have the guts for any dare I’d give you, so I’m savin’ you the time of picking.”

“Hey no fuck you, I’m good for it. I’m _so_ good for it. Dare me.” Jean looked so affronted that Eren would have laughed if he had the energy.

“Uhh..” Eren didn’t actually expect for him to take the bait. He looked around, trying his hardest to think of something, but nothing came.

“Dare you to kiss Eren?”

It was Ymir who spoke up, which was weird since Eren had been sure she and Krista had been connected at the mouth full-time since early evening. She snorted as everyone’s necks snapped in her direction. 

“Well it’d be weird to dare you to take his V-card, even if you are obsessed with it. But at least you can get the poor kid _some_ action.” As if for emphasis she craned her neck and kissed Krista hard on the mouth for what felt like an eternity before turning back to address Jean with a smirk.

“You’re not gonna bitch out on me, are you Jean? I mean, Eren’d to it if someone dared him.”

Eren wasn’t so sure about that. He knew he liked guys, that wasn’t the weird bit, it was just... _Jean_. He wasn’t bad-looking, but his surly, fake attitude was a constant source of anger for Eren. He hadn't given the circumstances surrounding his first kiss a lot of thought, but he never imagined it would be like this.

Jean, to his credit, looked just about as ruffled as Eren felt. Despite meters of space between them, Eren could clearly see a blush tinting his cheeks, and he didn’t seem to be able to meet anyone’s eyes. 

Eren straightened up and nodded, beckoning Jean towards himself. “Fine, whatever, let’s get this over with.”

His voice wavered slightly when he spoke, but Jean didn’t seem to notice. Armin shuffled over, making a space for Jean to sit, and with slightly stilted movements, he took it. 

Eren’s heart drummed fast in his chest as Jean sat beside him, their thighs touching and making him feel warm and kind of sweaty. He tried to smile, take a bit of the tension out of the situation, but he couldn’t figure out how to do anything but purse his lips, over and over.

He almost jumped when Jean gently grasped his chin, and only remembered to inhale microseconds before their lips met. Jean’s lips felt soft on his, and his breath didn’t smell nearly as bad as Eren expected it to. He closed his eyes because it felt weird having them open, and the loss of his sight caused him to focus more on the sensation of kissing – when Jean sucked on his bottom lip Eren repeated the action back to him, and when Jean let out a tiny moan so quiet that Eren knew only the two of them could have heard it, he was only slightly ashamed to realise it caused his cheeks to heat up. 

Their lips parted after what felt like forever, Jean grabbing another chaste smooch before they pulled back, and Eren was sure he was having a hot flush. His lips felt rough despite their wetness, and his whole face felt tingly and red. When he glanced at Jean he saw that the other boy kept opening and closing his mouth ever so slightly, like he was trying to say something. He commended the effort. Eren couldn’t even try.

It was Armin who finally broke the silence in the room. He stood up and smiled brightly, announcing that he was getting sleepy and it was probably time for him to get going. A handful of others agreed, all of them making their way to the door after collecting their things and thanking Reiner for the party. Eren just barely caught the wink Armin threw at him before he left with Connie, and even so he couldn’t figure out if it was a “congratulations on the weird but pleasant-looking first kiss” or “I’m gonna get laid so hard tonight”. Possibly both.

Soon only those who had made arrangements to crash at Reiner’s were left, Eren and Jean included. Jean muttered something about needing to pee and Eren busied himself with locating his sleeping bag (it was in the sink) and brushing his teeth. Even as he scrubbed away the beer breath he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about their kiss. Jean hadn’t objected that hard when Ymir proposed the idea. Was that weird? Was it weird that Eren had kind of liked being kissed? Was it Jean, or the act of kissing in general? He couldn’t come up with any answers, and his gums were beginning to bleed slightly from five minutes of intense brushing, so he rinsed off and retired to the designated crash room.

Naturally the good mattresses had already been taken, so he picked a spare spot on the carpet and shuffled into his sleeping bag as quietly as he could, as not to wake up those who were already asleep. Covered by darkness, Eren allowed himself to graze his fingers over his lips. The sensation made his skin prickle, even though it wasn’t at all comparable to the feeling of Jean’s lips. He furrowed his brow and wriggled into a slightly more comfortable position. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? He and Jean had had an aggressive relationship since freshman year, they’d hardly ever communicated in anything other than snide comments and shouts. Even when playing Halo or Left 4 Dead together they’d shout down the mic at each other, more than they would towards the other team. It was all Jean’s fault. He could have played that kiss off as a joke, made a big show about it and gotten everyone laughing. Why did he have to go and make it so.. nice? Why did Jean’s douchebag lips have to feel so good on his own?

Eren closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths in order to not get himself worked up before bed. He still felt like shit, and almost regretted not drinking much after midnight, because if he did he would probably be asleep already. He was stuck in the uncomfortable space between drunkenness and hangover, if such a thing even existed, and he was ready for it to be over already. Armin could have kicked a couple of his boyfriends out of his car to make room to take he and Mikasa home, but nooo-

A sudden muffled groaning sound shocked him out of his thoughts, and he turned to where he thought it came from, eyes open wide and searching through the dark. Oh, god, Ymir and Krista weren’t having sex _right there_ were they? The rustling continued, although a little quieter, and despite Eren’s best attempts he knew he’d never be able to sleep if it kept up. 

Eren manoeuvred his way out of his sleeping bag clumsily, pausing afterwards to check if they’d gotten the hint. It was obvious they hadn’t, if anything the rustling and breathy noises had only become louder. He stood up shakily, making his way over to the mattress in the far corner of the large room that the offending sounds were coming from and crouching beside it, eyes scrunched closed despite the darkness to avoid seeing the two of them going at it.

“Hey uh.. could you do that somewhere else maybe?” He was glad that the night concealed the heavy blush he could feel rising to his cheeks.

“Wh- Holy shit I’m so fucking sorry Jesus fu-”

That wasn't Ymir or Krista.

Eren’s eyes flew open, adjusting to the dark after a moment, allowing him to see Jean’s face – terrified, embarrassed – staring back at him. His eyes travelled downward despite himself, and from the bare traces of streetlamp light shining through the window he could just make out a hand – Jean’s hand – paused mid-thrust between his legs.

“Oh my god..” Eren felt like he was going into shock. He tried to stutter out an apology, but nothing else was coming out.

“I- Fuck, dude, don’t pass out or anything,” Jean seemed to regain a little bit of composure, sitting up and wiping his hand on the mattress. He made a weak, uncomfortable giggle, and Eren almost jumped when he saw the shadow of his arm moving up to scratch at the back on his neck. “Sorry you had to see that, shit. You can go back to sleep now, I’m dry as a bone.” Another uncomfortable giggle.

Eren inhaled sharply in lieu of a laugh, and cleared his throat. He had no idea what to say to make all this go away. Where was Armin when he needed him?

“And.. uh.. sorry for... moaning your name, or whatever, I promise it was just a brain malfunction, I’d never think of you touching m-”

“What?!” Eren almost lost his balance, ankles burning under the pressure of crouching for so long.

“Wh- You didn’t actually hear that?” 

“No!! All I heard was.. noises ’n shit, I thought it was Ymir and Krista until you talked!” Eren had to remind himself to keep his voice down, the absurdity of the situation causing him to forget himself. He paused, taking in what else Jean had said.

“Were you really thinking about me?”

Jean sniffed. “I just said I wasn’t.”

“You were lying though, right?”

Eren listened to him wriggle around on the mattress for a moment, every sound crisp and acute through the darkness.

“Fuck you..”

Eren took that as a yes. The burning blush on his face pulsed and spread to his neck, heart caught in his throat as he settled himself down on his legs. He was pretty sure no one had ever thought of him in a sexual way before, aside from that one time Armin had told him how sex worked when there was one penis and one vagina involved, shortly after the blonde had lost his virginity. Still, that was hardly the same thing. Jean wanted him. The thought made him feel weird, but not in the way he thought it should have. It was actually kind of nice. He squirmed, feeling the same sensation of tingling heat in his gut that he had earlier when they kissed.

“Can you just say something please? Like, I’ll literally take anything at this point. Hit me, whatever, I deserve it.” Jean’s voice was strangled, and Eren could feel the faintest trace of his breath hitting his skin that he was sure wasn’t there a moment ago.

“I keep thinking about us kissing,” was exactly what Eren didn’t mean to say, but the words came out anyway.

Seconds passed, but each dragged on like a minute.

“Can I kiss you again?” Jean said finally, sounding out of breath completely.

Eren nodded, forgetting for a moment that Jean probably couldn’t see it, and leaned forward. Their kiss wasn’t quite as perfect as the last one, teeth bumping awkwardly for a moment and Eren forgetting to swallow his saliva before their lips met. Still it caused them both to groan, and within moments Jean had his fingers on Eren’s neck and Eren with one hand bracing on Jean’s bare thigh.

“Have you liked me for as long as I’ve liked you?” 

Eren’s skin bristled as Jean whispered the words in a trail from his jaw to his collar bone. He wanted to say _no, I’m not even sure if I do like you_ , but all that came out was a sweet sigh as he turned his neck to give Jean more room to work. He wrapped one hand around the back of Jean’s neck, fingers carding through the cropped hair there and gently pressing him forward, encouraging him to keep going. If he was honest, Eren had never cared about romance that much, but Jean’s touches made him feel like he was floating, and he knew for sure that he didn’t want it to stop.

Jean bit down on his collar bone, making Eren gasp. It definitely hurt, despite being only a playful bite. Eren liked it far more than he would have guessed.

“If you don’t say something soon I’m gonna get the wrong idea here...” Jean didn’t draw back but he did pause in his movements, much to Eren’s horror.

“N-no, no I want to, I just.. I’ve never done this before, okay?” Eren ducked his head down slightly to kiss him again, although he was pretty sure he missed his lips.

“Alright, uh. Just let me know if you stop wanting to,” Jean whispered, bringing one hand down to cover Eren’s on his thigh and guiding it up a few inches. Eren could feel the heat between his legs when he extended his fingers.

“Do you want me to touch there?”

Eren could practically feel Jean rolling his eyes.

“I want you to if _you_ want to.”

Eren couldn’t deny his own curiosity. He knew Jean was a trans guy, like Armin and a couple of the other guys who all attended the same queer group a couple times a month at school. He’d been invited along a couple of times, but he was only one foot out of the closet, and clubs weren’t really his thing anyway. Jean being transgender didn’t matter to him at all, except for the fact that he had very little idea how his junk worked. To be fair, he reasoned, he didn't have much idea how _any_ junk worked. He willed himself not to get distracted, and tentatively moved his hand to graze the side of one finger up and down the soft folds. Jean was still wet down there from where he’d been touching himself earlier, and the soft warmth of it surprised him almost as much as the candid moan that passed Jean’s lips as he made contact.

He rubbed a little more enthusiastically at that, tracing little circles on his folds, and found that he couldn’t even be mad when Jean stopped touching him back altogether, leaning back on his hands and canting his hips forward slightly.

“Fuck.. that’s good, a little harder...”

Eren was still sure he was doing everything wrong, but the encouragement made him feel a little better about keeping at it. When Jean rocked his hips further forward he took the opportunity to slip a finger inside him, causing him to groan.

“I ff- I really want your mouth on me.” Jean tensed for a second and Eren took it as an invitation to stop thrusting his finger. “It’s.. it’s what I was thinking about. When you uh. Interrupted.” He cleared his throat. “Please..?”

A moment later and Eren’s finger was out of him, and Jean was laying himself down on the mattress again. Eren felt his way over to between Jean’s legs and sat on his knees between them, unsure how to position himself. At least he didn’t have to worry about looking good, he was pretty sure Jean couldn’t see him at all. The thought was kind of exciting. He leaned down and braced himself on a forearm, mouth inches from Jean’s crotch.

“Tell me if it’s bad, okay?” Eren tried to play it as a joke but his words came out strangled and nervous. He busied himself with placing a kiss to the crease of Jean’s thigh where it met pelvis, and smiled when Jean gasped at only that.

“Shit, trust me, it won’t be.”

Eren closed his eyes and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Jean’s sex, using his tongue a little more liberally than he dared to when he was kissing Jean's mouth. It tasted weird, but not unpleasant. He couldn’t really consider the taste sweet nor salty, just nice, mild, creamy in texture. He gave a long lick of his tongue up the length of it, silently hoping he wasn’t being too bold.

He heard a vague smacking sound that he realised was Jean clapping his hand over his mouth, and was fairly confident that that meant he was indeed doing okay. He kissed his way up to mouth at his pubic hair – it was just like his own, texturally, and as far as he could tell spanned in cropped but fairly thick quantities all the way up to his bellybutton, also similar to his own. 

The sudden presence of Jean’s hand in Eren’s hair made him moan breathily onto his junk, and he found himself wishing Jean would push him around, just a little bit, make him touch him exactly how he wanted, but he had no clue how to ask for something like that. The other boy seemed to be enjoying it well enough though, if his huffs and quiet moans were anything to go by.

Gingerly Eren found his - clit? Was that the word? - and sucked on it, like he’d seen girls do to dicks in porn. He supposed it wasn’t exactly the same technique, but it elicited the best reaction out of Jean yet, the hand over his mouth not nearly enough to mask the sharp whine that escaped his mouth.

“P-put your fingers in..” 

Jean’s hand on his head had moved to his jaw, tips of his fingers scratching up and down the faintest trace of hair there. When Eren looked up he could see that Jean wasn’t even looking at him. His head was thrown back onto the mattress and from what Eren could see he looked relaxed, despite the tightness of his muscles.

Eren obeyed, this time working two fingers inside him. It was even wetter in there now, and the fingers settled into a steady thrusting repetition easily. He continued kissing and licking Jean’s soft flesh, pride bursting from him every time he got the other boy to moan. He was hard himself now, boxers tented with his concealed erection, but he didn’t allow himself to even try to get off for fear of losing the rhythm he was playing out on Jean’s body.

In a flash both of Jean’s hands fisted in Eren’s hair, pulling his head forward slightly so that his nose was on him too. His legs fell open even wider, hips bucking up and grinding against Eren’s face as well as the digits inside him, and a shaky moan that could have been Eren’s name escaped his lips.

“F-fuck, Eren, I’m almost there...” Jean moved one hand to his clit, rubbing it in tight circles barely an inch away from Eren’s face. Eren dared to add a third finger, praying to god that it wouldn’t be too much and kill the mood, but to his relief it seemed to do quite the opposite. He felt Jean’s body contract around the fingers a few times, and there was no mistaking the frantic shiver that shook his body a moment later as anything but Jean’s orgasm. The hand still in Eren’s hair was clasped so tight it hurt, and that coupled with the sweet noises Jean made as he came caused Eren to moan as well.

He hadn’t noticed that the atmosphere around them was slightly musty until he sat up and took a couple of deep breaths of fresher air, palming at his crotch for a moment to release the tension there and the adjust his dick to a more comfortable position.

He heard Jean sit up too, and after a moment their lips were meeting again in slow, melting kisses. Jean’s breath was still uneven, and Eren found a weird sense of pride in knowing that he was the one to cause that reaction. He jumped when Jean’s hand found its way to his crotch, knuckles grazing gently over the bulge in his pants.

“Can I, uh, help with that?” Jean’s voice was tender, shyer, different to when they addressed each other in public. It was a nice change, but nonetheless Eren gently pushed his hand away.

“I dunno if I’m ready for that yet,” he sniffed, squirming slightly on the spot, “m’sorry.”

“Woah dude, I didn’t misinterpret this did I? I mean, you did wanna do _that_ , right?” Jean spoke quickly, words cutting through the darkness dark more sharply than before. It made Eren’s chest hurt.

“No, I did want to. I liked it, I just.. I’d prefer to just... do you? I’m weird about people touching me. It’s not you. I promise.” To prove it he leaned over and kissed him again, fingers finding the back of Jean’s neck and stroking it gently. He’d never really vocalised the fact that touch was strange for him, but once he said it he knew instantly that it was true. Mikasa and Armin were the only two people he’d ever sought out physical affection from, aside from his mother when she was alive. It was an odd, personal thing to admit, but he knew better than to call it a flaw. It was just how he was.

Eren felt his way down until he was lying on the mattress, and Jean joined him a moment later. He kissed Jean again, both of them too drowsy to take their heads off the pillow, and let his hand wander down to his own crotch again. He rubbed himself over his shorts until he was sure Jean had an idea of what he was doing – despite what they’d just done he still felt kind of shy about announcing it out loud. Jean wrapped one arm around him and they kissed as he stroked himself clumsily in the dark, short moans and whines muffled by Jean’s chest. He came quickly, with Jean peppering kisses and bites down his throat, but even his own orgasm couldn’t mute the sound of Jean whispering in his ear, telling him he was good, so good, so pretty. By the time he finished Eren was feeling lightheaded from the heavy blush on his cheeks, and didn’t make any significant effort to clean himself up, despite knowing he’d regret it in the morning. He snuggled in closer to Jean and they dozed like that for a few minutes, until Jean mumbled something about being too sweaty and rolled over. Eren didn’t mind. 

Even when he awoke the next morning on the floor beside the mattress with no blankets to speak of and a killer hangover, Eren couldn’t help retuning the smile Jean threw him after announcing to everyone that he had terrible morning breath. Whatever they had, whatever they were going to have, it was sure to feel nice.


End file.
